


Beard

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beard burns, Beards, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You only like the look of Deans beard





	Beard

"Shave!", you shrieked, flinching away from Dean. He giggled, tightening his grip around you, nuzzling his face into the back of your neck. His beard tickled so much on our skin! It was borderline painful, the skin growing tender after only a few brushes of his beard against your skin. You pushed him away somehow, falling off the bed at the same time. The air was knocked out of your lungs as you landed with a heavy thud. "Prick", you gasped. Dean just laughed. 

You opened the fridge, turning your head sideways so see the containments better. You hummed, thinking about what you wanted to eat, when you were suddenly being pressed against a body again. You instantly knew who it was. "Dean!", you whined. He nuzzled his beard into the side of your neck whilst chuckling. "Stop it!" Dean laughed. "You love my beard!" Eyes rolling, yo sighed, pushing Dean away once again. "I only like the look of it, and not when you give me beard burns!" 

Dean pressed a kiss against you cheek. "Sorry, Sweetheart", he said with a grin on his face. You shoved him slightly. "You're not sorry at all!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
